Humanity
by IcingCandy
Summary: Humanity. It is a precious gift. Lemony fic. Be warned!
**Author Note: This is the episode 9 of Katanagatari. There will be minor spoilers of this episode.**

 **WARNING: Lemon ahead so if you are offended, please turn away now! For the rest, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Humanity**

* * *

 _That said, I am always clinging onto this idea that I will be the last generation..._

Zanki Kiguchi's words resonated in Shichika's mind. Sometimes, he think about it too, that Kyotouryuu will die along with him. He had no one to succeed him. He was always alone...

He pushed open the door to the shared ryokan with the silvery hair strategist, Togame. He half-smiled. No. He takes back his words. He is not alone. He had her. And maybe Kyotouryuu would die with him because he had no one else near him to succeed him but she was by his side now. She had taught him many things. Many, many things. The human's emotions, the human's feelings...

"Togame, I learned something good today!" He started, beaming at her.

Only to be met with a "Cheerio!" right in his face. He widened his eyes as he watched her tumbled backward.

"You've been hitting me way too much lately for no reason..."" he winced, reaching for his nose which was protesting painfully. "Did I do something?"

"No reason?! What are you talking about?! You think there's no meaning to the punishment?" The silvery hair girl exclaimed, her voice raising a few pitches.

Shichika regarded her for a quiet moment. While he had learned many human's things from her, he was still lacking. Because he had no idea why she was acting this way.

"Shichika, sit here," she motioned toward the tatami in front of her.

The 7th generation of Kyotouryuu sat in front of her as he went through her scheme with him. He watched as she get flustered and pissed and still had no idea why she was like this.

Are humans that complicated? He was beginning to be more human-like, according to Togame. He had agreed. He felt something in his heart when he needed to kill his next opponent for his sword. He had felt something when he killed his sister. It was afterward when he commented it to Togame did Togame replied that it was because he had felt "grief and pain."

"Do you know how I felt these 10 days?" He looked down at her and saw that she was looking at him with teary eyes. Shichika felt his heart skipped a beat. What was this feeling? He suddenly had the urge to keep her close and place her on his laps, like always.

She broke apart from him and continued what she was saying about the scheme. He then pointed out that he was not an amateur anymore. Noticing her mistake quickly, Togame said, "I didn't take that into consideration."

"Alright," she smiled as she finished her consideration and then she turned toward him.

And kissed him.

It was a weird sensation. Something Shichika had never felt in his entire 20 years of life. His mind was a blank and yet his heart was racing. It was, indeed, a unique feeling.

"Chu," she whispered lightly as she kissed him, deepening the kiss. Secretly, she may had wanted to do this. May. Because she had no idea why she could come out with such a "scheme" too.

Because you are jealous, a voice inside her reasoned. She tried and squashed it down but it was impossible. She likes him. Of course she does. To the point where she must had fallen for him.

"So, have you forgotten?" she pulled away, smirking as Shichika seemed to be in a trance.

"Forgotten..." he trailed off before falling backward into a trance.

* * *

It was late at night when they were both asleep...well, seemingly asleep to each other when Shichika raised from his futon and lay sideway with a hand to support his weight as he glanced at Togame.

He had always loved her hair - those silvery mane that was so soft to touch - when it was long so he could curl it around him, smelling the fruity and familiar scent. He had named it the "Togame Scent" where he would use it to recognise her everywhere in the busy streets of Edo and Owari. Nowadays, he could recognise her by her beautiful features and petite figure but he still prefer the scent. After it was cut off by his sister, it had became a bob. But still very cute and likable to him. He still loved playing with her hair. He stared at her sleeping now and wondered again about the journey of collecting swords that was about to end.

"Shichika, do you want me to let you forget about sleep so you can get up and practice for your fight with Zanki Kiguchi already?"

Her eyes suddenly fluttered opened and glanced at him.

His mind suddenly tossed in memories of their lips meeting. He could feel heat suddenly radiating from him. Hmm...is this what is call shyness? Embarrassment?

Togame chuckled, bringing him back to reality. "Cheerio!" She said suddenly, punching him lightly in the chest. "Get some sleep or you would lose the fight tomorrow."

"Togame."

"Hmm?"

"Can I try what you did to me just now?"

"!?" Startled, Togame sat upright. "What are you talking about?!" Her face turned red, resembling a tomato.

"Is that called a kiss?" Shichika asked. Togame didn't reply. "Do you do that when you fell for someone?" He persisted.

"Y-y...N-..." Togame stuttered.

Shichika blinked. "You do, right?"

"You know...I was just thinking about Zanki Kiguchi's words..."

Togame widened her eyes. "You are thinking about that woman?! In the middle of the night?!"

Shichika blinked as her mood took a sudden swing. "No...as in her words..."

Togame's mind started whirring as an image of Zanki Kiguchi whispering dirty words to Shichika suddenly sprang into her head. "How could you..." Togame's eyes turned teary as she glanced at Shichika.

Shichika was confused. Why was she acting this way? "When two humans kiss, it means they love each other, then why do sister always say babies come to the world when two humans love each other? Does that mean if you kiss, you can have b-"

"CHEERIO!"

The punch in his face was so quick and clumsy that he managed to took the hit but with no injury.

"Wh-why are you talking about this?" Togame exclaimed.

Shichika blinked. "Well...Perhaps, like what Zanki Kiguchi said with her idea, Kyotouryuu will no longer have any next generation."

Togame was suddenly thoughtful. "Shichika. Let's go and draw maps together and sell them when we finish this journey." Her eyes softened and she leaned in to kiss him again.

Shichika widened his eyes as he felt the sensation again and this time, he copied Togame and closed his eyes as he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to sit on his laps. Even though they had did this many times, it was the first time he felt fire-like arrows shooting through his veins. Togame's tongue greeted his almost naturally and he lowered them down with him on top of her.

"Shichika," Togame's voice was soft. Her cheeks were flushed. "I compromised with my inner self who is a sinful and vengeance-driven woman to love you - the son of my father's killer." She paused for a while as though as collecting her thoughts. "This is no scheme, Shichika. What I am - we are - doing now. I will show you what it means with your sister's words," she half smirked and it somehow caused Shichika to blush. "When we are done collecting the swords..." she closed her eyes. "Let's travel together and start all over," she opened her eyes and met his. "Do you think it is alright for me - such a selfish and sly woman - to love someone?"

Shichika stared at her for a short while. He smiled and he said, "I fell for you." He was not answering the question, at least not directly, and for the first time, Shichika did not feel like the words were their contracts to each other but instead, he felt the words heavy with promise and something else. Love. It must be.

Togame leaned in to kiss him again and he accepted her, letting her hands roam his body and she too, in return, allowed him to fumble clumsily with her clothes, until they loosen and slipped down her shoulders.

"You know," Togame said as Shichika proceeded to strip her down. "So many times, we saw each other naked but only after so long, do we truly do this."

Leaving her naked as Shichika pulled off all clothes, he glanced down at her. He had seen her many times naked but only this time, did he felt a growing sensation on his bottom part.

"I suppose," Togame continued as Shichika leaned down to rain kisses on her shoulder to the valley of her breasts. "We do love each other if what your sister said was c-" she cut off halfway as Shichika licked her right breast and pulled at her nipples. He switched to the left.

Heat pooled between her legs. "Shichika!" She gasped as he continued licking and tugging with his teeth lightly. Shichika was enjoying the way Togame was whimpering and moaning. He had never felt this way before. He trailed his lips down, leaving a train of saliva until he reached the part between her legs. It was the first time he had saw something like this. Glistening and red. Looking swollen. He leaned forward. And licked it. The reaction he received was something he had never expected. Togame slipped out a small cry. Curious to the cry, he did it again. Another small cry from Togame. Humans are interesting in that aspect. He licked again and again and again, earning cries of pleasure from the silvery hair beauty who had never felt this way before.

"Shichika...I am-" Not yet finishing her sentence, Shichika slipped two fingers into her and felt it tightened against him. Eager to please, he pushed them in and out. The cries amplified. He continued to do that as he latched his mouth on a bud-like thingy. In a few seconds, he felt Togame shuddered, her legs struggling, as her cries reached the peak. Liquid poured out of her and onto Shichika's fingers. Blinking, he licked his fingers. Not too bad but weird.

He glanced up and watched Togame's chest fell and raised. She was beautiful. Shichika felt himself flushed. He really had fell for her. He truly do understand the meaning of love now. he wanted to protect this woman, not only as a shield but as a man.

She sat up and her hand reached down to cup his member. He winced in pleasure and pain. He had never felt this way before. He, as a human, was interesting. She moved her hand up and down against his length, pumping it fast and feeling it hardened even more so. Togame was worried for a brief moment that he was too big for her. She was, after all, a virgin. Even though she did not want to say it.

She leaned down, nervous for it was her first time, and licked his head that was red and stained with a white liquid oozing out of the hole. It tasted salty and bitter. He hissed. The effect was tremendous. Teasingly, she licked again and the noise was heard from Shichika again. Smiling and emboldened, she took the next step and engulfed him in her mouth with her hand on the base. With her slight knowledge of s-making love, she bobbed her head up and down, causing him to create sounds that, in her opinion, sounded pretty cute. She did it until he was about to cum, judging from the precum that was leaking out. She stopped, releasing him from her mouth as a strand of saliva connected her lips to his member. She glanced up at him.

He was breathing harder than normal. Slowly, she sat on his laps and slowly dropped herself down, feeling it penetrating her. She winced as it stretches her uncomfortably. She gasped as he filled her entirely, squirming uncomfortably. He did not move, seeing that her expressions was painful.

"Are you alright?" He asked, anxious as he leaned his head against her.

She nodded. "You know how to move?" She asked.

He nodded, unsure of himself but still wanting to give it a try. He placed his hands on her tiny waist and started moving her up and down. She moaned, feeling the pain washed away and the pleasure coming in. Gaining confidence through her moans, he started to add speed, feeling amazing feelings spreading from his very core to his fingertips.

"Shichika..." Togame trailed off.

He pumped faster until Togame gasped and leaned her forehead against his. "Shichika!"

"Che...erio," she gasped as she came undone, along with him. She could feel a warm sticky feeling in her.

Afterward, they lay together, naked and warm under the blanket.

"Perhaps, maybe, Kyotouryuu won't be the last generation." Togame smiled.

"Huh? Why?" He looked at her, puzzled.

Togame's face turned bright red again.

"C-cheerio!" She swatted him.

"Thank you," she said after a while, softly. "For I am a sinful woman."

Shichika turned around and smiled. "Because I fell for you."

So this is what it felt like to be human. There are so many emotions, so many feelings but the best of all...

Is love.

* * *

 **Pretty sure it was OOC...=(**

 **Anyway, this story was not to gather reviews but to encourage people to write about ShichikaXTogame. Their love for each other was clear and transparent and beautiful. I hope I get to read better fanfics of them by you all! =)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
